Ji Lee
Overview He is a member of the Ji clan. He is the great-granduncle of Ji Ning. He is known as Tiger Demon, Ji Lee and at the beginning of the story, he is the second strongest member of the Ji clan's Western Prefecture. He wanted the prefecture lord position of the Western prefecture of the Ji Clan but lost the position to his older brother (Ji Young) even though he was stronger. Ever since then he continually tried to put someone from his descendant to the position of the prefecture lord albeit unsuccessfully. Appearance He was a red-haired old man who emanated heat walk over. The man had an eye-catching red earring in his right ear. Wait. It wasn’t a red earring. It was a little red snake the size of a finger. History 80 years ago he lost the prefecture lord position of the Western Prefecture of the Ji clan to his older brother (Ji Young). Since then he tried to put his descendants into the prefecture lord position. Unfortunately for him, Ji Young's lineage produced Ji Ishwin (Ji Yichuan) who was very talented. Lucky for Ji Lee, Ji Ishwin (Ji Yichuan) wanted to be an immortal and hence did not want the prefecture lord position. Plot At the beginning of the story Ji Lee opposed Ji Ishwin (Ji Yichuan) and Ji Young from choosing Ji Ning as the prefecture lord. His reasoning being Ji Ning having a weak meridian and having low potential to be strong. He opposed Ji Ning's candidacy to be the prefecture lord. He then decides to train youths around Ji Ning's age in order for them to beat Ji Ning at the golden sword ceremony so Ji Ning fails it and loses his chance of becoming the prefecture lord of the Western prefecture of the Ji Clan. He is next seen in a mountain range where he captured a Armored Wyrm. He is happy to catch it because its very closed to the level of a Xiantian life form. But then he hears the news of Ji Ning reaching the advanced stage with the sword which dampens and angers his mood. In his fury he kills the Armored Wyrm. He then goes back to his home and talks to Ji Jadewich his most competent son and verifies that Ning has reached the one with the sword level. He laments on the fact that the three talented youths around the age of Ji Ning he selected from various tribes are inferior to Ning and hopes that one of them would reach Xiantian life form by the time of golden sword ceremony so they can beat Ning and stop him from being the prefecture lord. Ji Lee is next seen when Serpentwing attacks Ning in the West Prefecture city. Lee is furious just like the other clan members. He wants Serpentwing to be dead just like rest of the clan members. After Serpentwing flees Ji Lee goes back to his home where he discusses with Ji Jadewich about the events related with Serpentwing. He is surprised at Ji Ishwin's power. He is confused as to whether Ji Ishwin is a Zifu Disciple or not. Ji Lee also deduces that Ning trains in a Fiendgod Body Refining method as Ning was able to reattach his arm after it being severed. However he is puzzled at how Ning was able to survive Serpentwing's attack Ji Lee is next seen talking to his adopted son Ji Grizzly. He tells Grizzly to participate in the golden sword ceremony and to win it. He also warns Grizzly about Ji Ning and to watch out for him. He then attends the final day of the Ceremony of the Golden Swords. In the ceremony he agrees on Ji Ishwin's demand that Ji Ning battle against the other seven in a one on seven battle. He watches the battle and sees Ning winning. He is furious that Ning won but he admits defeat and he submits to Ji Ning but not to Ji Young. He then visits the feast honoring Ning and agrees with his brother Ji Young on letting Ning take the prefecture lord position when he turns 20. Ji Lee is next seen in book 4. He is at a meeting with high level members of the Western Prefecture of the Ji clan. He states in the meeting how in the past ten days there has been missing Xiantian lifeforms from Ji clan. He is also upset on the fact that one of the missing Xiantian life form is his son Ji Jadewich. Category:Ji Clan/Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters